Various self-tapping fasteners are of course well-known in the art and are utilized for use within different substrates, to achieve different objectives, and the like. In connection with the installation of self-tapping fasteners into stucco, gypsum, wallboard, or some other types of hard board substrates, abrasion of the self-tapping threads can sometimes pose a problem. In addition, in connection with the installation of self-tapping fasteners into substrates, such as, for example, stucco, gypsum, wallboard, or other types of hard board substrates, a considerable amount of dust, particles, debris, or the like is usually generated during the self-tapping process. In order to achieve desirable installation parameters, characteristic, for example, of the particular self-tapping fasteners installed within the particular substrates, such as, for example, a particularly desirable pull-out resistance or force, it is desirable that the root diameter of the particular self-tapping fastener is closely matched or toleranced with respect to the diameter of the bore which has been pre-drilled into the substrate and into which the self-tapping fastener is to be installed as a result of the self-tapping process. Under these circumstances, however, the aforenoted generation of the dust, particles, debris, or the like, during the self-tapping process, may pose a problem in connection with the performance and completion of the self-tapping process in view of the fact that no substantial clearance is effectively provided or defined between the root diameter of the self-tapping fastener and the internal peripheral wall surface of the bore pre-drilled into the substrate and into which the self-tapping fastener is to be installed as a result of the self-tapping process.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved self-tapping fastener which is particularly structured for a self-tapping installation process within, for example, stucco, gypsum, wallboard, or other hard board surfaces, wherein, despite, for example, the abrasive nature of the particular substrate, the self-tapping process can be readily and completely performed by the fastener, the installed fastener will exhibit desirable pull-out resistance values or forces, and wherein dust, particles, debris, or the like, generated during the self-tapping process, can be accommodated until, for example, the forward end or tip portion of the self-tapping fastener pierces the other or back side of the substrate whereby the accumulated dust, particles, or debris can be discharged.